Vacío
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: Se relame al notar el tacto de sus suaves dedos. Pasa la punta de la lengua por sus labios. Y siente su sabor. Ella es dulce. Es irresistible. Es deliciosa. Tanto que quiere probarla. Tanto que quiere morderla. Tanto que quiere comérsela.


**¡Ohayou minna-san!**

 **¡Por fin ha llegado el día! ¡Este es el primer fic que publico en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul, omg, qué emocionada estoy! ¡Y encima es de Nishiki y Kimi! *-***

 **La historia está centrada en el pasado de Nishiki, cuando conoce a Kimi. La verdad es que es una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie y es una lástima que no haya muchos fics así que estoy feliz de aportar un poquito sobre ellos al fandom :)**  
 **  
** **DISCLAIMER: Tokyo ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida.**

* * *

 _ **-Vacío-**_

Todo empieza como algo meramente casual. Vacío. Sin sentimientos.

Nishiki quiere rellenar ese vacío. El vacío que ha dejado la muerte de su hermana en su miserable vida. Ansía entretenerse con algo sencillamente pasajero. Con algo que lo evada hasta el punto de olvidar ese asqueroso dolor.

Y para él, Kimi es el pasatiempo perfecto. Una simple humana que conoció junto a una máquina expendedora. Una simple humana de piel pálida y ojos apagados con la que entabló relación y empezó a tomar café a diario. Una humana que _\- según creía Nishiki-_ terminaría desapareciendo de su vida. Sería sólo un juego. Una distracción que se esfumaría junto a sus recuerdos de ella.

Pero ahora todo es diferente.

Ahora Nishiki está completamente desnudo. Desnudo sobre Kimi. Desnudo sobre su cálida y sudorosa piel, sin nada de ropa.

Sin dejar de moverse. Sin dejar de tocarla. Sin dejar de besarla.

Sin dejar de deslizarse en su interior, notando como poco a poco le arranca un grito.

Kimi gime al sentirlo dentro de ella. Se remueve. Se encoge porque el dolor es casi insoportable. Pero al mismo tiempo… lo desea, porque ella también está vacía aunque Nishiki no lo sepa. Vacía por la muerte de su familia. Porque está sola. Porque está perdida en un agujero negro de sangre y lágrimas que la consume, que la desgarra; así que se abraza a él con manos temblorosas y clava las uñas en su espalda con fuerza, creyendo que con ese gesto no volverá a separarse de él jamás.

Pero Nishiki… _Nishiki hace días que no come._ Se relame al notar el tacto de sus suaves dedos. Pasa la punta de la lengua por sus labios. Y siente su sabor. Ella es dulce. Es irresistible. Es deliciosa.

Tanto que quiere probarla. Tanto que quiere morderla.

Tanto que quiere comérsela.

Pero su otra parte- la parte que aún no está vacía, la parte que aún busca desesperadamente aferrarse a cualquier contacto humano- no puede hacerlo. Y Nishiki se pregunta por qué. _Por qué, joder_. Kimi sólo es una distracción. Sólo es un juego. Sólo es una humana.

 _Sólo es carne para un ghoul._

¿Por qué sigue besándola? ¿Por qué continúa acariciándola? ¿Por qué no la devora, satisface de una puñetera vez sus necesidades y la borra de su vida para siempre?

Porque si lo hace, volverá a estar solo. Volverá a estar vacío.

Y Kimi dejará de existir.

Las tardes en la cafetería serán grises. Tristes y silenciosas, porque la sonrisa que se forma en la comisura de los labios de ella cada vez que lo escucha ya no estará ahí. Habrá desaparecido junto a todo lo demás.

Su mente es caos. Un mar de confusión y sentimientos encontrados que están haciendo que pierda lentamente la cordura, pero entonces la escucha. Oye sus sollozos apagados. Los sollozos que Kimi ahoga contra su cuello desesperadamente.

Y Nishiki se aparta aterrado. La mira a los ojos intentando controlar el hambre. El hambre que lo tortura cada vez que la ve, que la toca, que la siente.

— Kimi, por qué lloras —. jadea con voz rota mientras alza el pulgar y lo desliza por su mejilla, quitándole aquella lágrima que irónicamente, es salada y dulce al mismo tiempo— Te duele. ¿Es eso no?

— No, Nishiki-kun—. susurra enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello— Yo no quiero…no puedo perderte. Tú eres la única persona que me queda.

— A qué te refieres—. musita sin dejar de contemplarla pero Kimi no vuelve a decir una palabra. Sólo se aproxima a sus labios. Sólo lo besa. Sólo lo abraza, dejándole en silencio.

Nishiki se queda en blanco al sentir de nuevo la humedad de su boca y se olvida de todo al notar como su lengua se desliza sobre la suya.

Se olvida de que está vacío. Se olvida del hambre. Y se olvida de que es un ghoul y ella una humana.

De alguna manera, Kimi lo llena. Con sus besos. Con sus palabras. Con el roce de sus yemas que se deslizan lentamente por todo su cuerpo. No puede ser un juego. No puede ser algo para saciar de forma temporal el hueco que ha quedado en su corazón… porque después de oírla, después de notar el sabor de sus lágrimas, después de tener sexo con ella durante toda la noche… no se siente tan solo.

 _No se siente tan vacío._

* * *

 ***-* Muero de amor con esta pareja, en serio. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien, mal, tomatazos? XDD Si os soy sincera normalmente escribo yaoi,** _ ***sí, me pasé hace tiempo al lado oscuro xDDD***_ **pero hay algunas parejas como ésta que, joder, me fascinan, así que espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **¡Muchos besos!**


End file.
